HEAVEN
by Mozu The Cookie Spirit
Summary: "Farewell" is to let someone go, "See you again" means he'll come back. But when a message arrived, it's kind of too late to say both "Farewell" or "See you again" to someone who has left completely from the world of living, especially when your feelings haven't reach to the person yet.


**A/N : HEAVEN is a wonderful song! I feel like making a onesyot about it despite the sad ending. Anyway, I don't have anything particular to say, so enjoy!**

**WARNING : Character death. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the song or Vocaloid! HEAVEN is wrote and composed by Harry, and the English translation I had is from .**

* * *

HEAVEN

_**[Farewell is to let someone go,**_

_**See you again means he'll come back.]**_

* * *

_Reading the words in your email, all I was able to understand,_

_was that you were using goodbye to bid me goodbye._

_In a world where we're allowed to search for the meaning of our lives,_

_isn't it a bit too early to say goodbye?_

_. . ._

* * *

A man in his early twenties stood at the pavement, waiting for the traffic sign for pedestrians to turn green. His right hand gripped the iPhone tightly, situated beside his ear as he talked to the person in line. A familiar voice belong to a girl chirped cheerfully as they both conversed;

"Are you nervous about your surgery?", the male cooed in a teasing manner.

The woman in the line, same age as his, grunted in response. But her voice was seemingly strained, "Well yeah! They're going to operate my eyes, you know?", she paused for a while, "But. . . if it's to see Len's face again, then it's all right."

The answer sent him wide eyed, but a second or so, icy blue softened again as a smile touched his lips. ". . . Yeah."

"Hehe, right. . . I gotta go now."

"Right, take care. See you _later_."

With a click on the screen, the line connecting two person ended. By now, the street signs turned green and he, alone, walked across the road, his feet steadily paced against the concrete. The phone was still on his grasp, and Len was still clicking onto the screen, white light blaring against his screen as he typed. One hand brought to his hair, slender fingers slid against bright golden waves. He wouldn't want to look like a mess when Miku received her sight again. A grin marred his handsome features, the next pavement was right in front of him. So near, yet. . . –

CRASH!

Before, Len heard a screeching noise – some kind of brakes – a honk, a scream. . . And seconds later, his body limply lying against the tarred road, blood smeared against his V-neck shirt, matted his hair. . .

This was totally not the appearance to meet a date.

With an unsatisfied scowl, the blonde closed his bleary orbs reminded of a warm blue skies – which was what he was seeing now – and the phone on his palm clattered onto the ground, left forgotten, and no longer did he mind of the screams and shouts and the sound of ambulance heading towards his way.

. . .

_The classroom was quiet, a drop of a hairpin would echo against the brown walls, except for the sound of breathings and the movement of pencils and chalk on board. Two students, situated on the back – one girl with a mischievous grin – the other, a male, looked bored. The girl, with locks of green tied hang into a massive hairstyle of French braid, and eyes of ocean waves kept on narrowing towards the blonde sitting by the window. Silently, she called out to him, index finger finding its way towards the shoulder._

_With a touch of the creamy brown blazer, their school blazer that matched with red checkered bottoms; the blonde tipped his head to the side to meet with the green-eyed gaze. He glowered at her instead, but the Cheshire-like grin was still in presence. Instead, she reached out her hand –_

_A handshake._

_And a finger on the lip, literally giving a meaning of 'shut up'. Icy blue pools rolled, but Len found himself returning her smile. And he shook her hands, marking a new friendship that possibly bloomed forever._

_._

_._

_._

_The night skies were too dark. And when the vast midnight colors swirled with the twinkling lights, as well as the white globe that shone an ominous light – it hurt her eyes. The lights stabbed her like daggers, and it feared her. Miku doesn't know what was happening towards her, but when she averted her gaze towards Len – her visions doubled, overlapped, creating a spinning and hazy world to her sights._

_They were currently moving boxes into their new home; both Len and Miku agreed to be housemates due to college. They're eighteen, they can survive independently. But as Miku limply carrying a stack of books buried inside the brown square, she staggered her steps, eyes and brain tired due to nausea – and she dropped to the ground. The last thing she heard was the screams belonged to Len. . ._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sometimes, the truth is a pain. A burden. A shock in your extremely good life, resulting things sort of run out of hand. That is how truth works. . . and now, Miku's facing it. It wasn't the night skies, nor the stars, nor the moon that caused her blindness. She had a disease unbeknownst to anyone, to start with._

_And now, here she is. Her body lay weakly on the hospital bed. Forest green eyes were staring ahead of emptiness, and speaking of emptiness, the once summer orbs that sparked with life were now a pair of dull teal. They were. . . lifeless. And so, Len brought flowers to cheer the girl. It was a simple bouquet filled with yellow daisies. And he handed it to the mourning tealette, and for once, he could feel his own blue went forlorn-looking._

_But a thought clicked on his head. The blonde dived his hands into the pockets of his grey jeans; searching, looking, finding. . . until he found what he wanted – a silver ring. With a sigh of contentment, he called out for Miku._

"_Hey, give me your hand for a while."_

_The girl cocked her head in confusion, brows knitted in a quirk line, but she obliged to it. Offering her right hand, Miku wandered what awaited her. She couldn't see, but she could feel something sliding into her middle finger. For once, she gasped in delight and the jolly expressions lit up her whole face._

"_You're giving me a ring?"_

_Len nodded, but remembered of her blindness – "Yeah. . ."_

"_Th-thanks. . .", the tealette wept, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. . . You. . . You are the best of friends I ever had!"_

_The mention of 'friend' made his heart dropped, but of course, he wasn't too sure if they were ever so ready to go further in their relationship yet. Instantly, he clutched his chest, hoping the tealette wouldn't notice his movements. And she didn't, much to his relief._

_For now, Miku was all that matters to him._

* * *

. . .

_**Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . .**_

Miku inhaled deeply, before she released a nervous, strained sigh. Her eyes were still closed; scared to crack it open and finding out her visions were still a vast of emptiness and pitch black. But she heard footsteps steadily hit against the tiles, and a gruff voice spoke to her with a light tone;

"Miss Hatsune, you can open your eyes now."

And she did. Right after the words spoken, the woman nervously snapped one eye open, revealing a sparkling green instead of lifeless dull ones. As she managed to open both, she whipped her face towards the window, looking at the sight outside. There were grey and tall buildings, trees of green lushes, and flocks of birds returning to their nests. Miku screamed in pure joy.

"Oh God, thank you. . .", she breathed, and the doctor nodded and fled from the room.

A blush adorned her cheeks, and she touched her smooth skin. The tealette crept out from her bed and dashed towards the toilet – looking at the mirror – she saw a reflection of a girl with teal locks and seafoam eyes. She could almost die from happiness. And then. . . her thought clicked. Out of the blue, Len appeared inside her mind. A vision of him laying on the tarred road with blood smeared all over him. Eyes widened, she brushed off the bad thought.

"Len will be here soon."

The tealette exited her ward with anticipation.

She strolled around the hospital, currently looking for her family who had been with her previously. Miku wondered where they had been. _Cafeteria? But I thought they said they already ate. . . and I'm not hungry –_

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the presence of Len's family were with hers. The woman continued to walk, absentmindedly bumping onto patients and nurses, when suddenly a voice called out to her. . . reaching her. . .

"Miku! God, you're alright now!"

That voice sounded like a whimper. Within a second, the younger teal cocked her head, those eyes full of life now widened against the voice. She droned in response.

"What's wrong?", a pause when she spotted Len's family, "Why are they here? Where's Len?" The questions were out of curiosity, Miku didn't have any intention of adding fuel to fire, when Mrs. Kagamine suddenly broke down crying. That reaction. . . that posture, those tears – were enough for an answer to Miku.

Flabbergasted, she reeled away from the mourning crowd. Turning her heel to the opposite direction, Miku sprinted away from them. Her legs took control, bringing her somewhere the mind can't register. But when she bend onto her knees, gathering breathes, as she panted heavily; the green-eyed female noticed her surroundings – She was on top of the roof, utterly alone and lonely. Green hues softened and rivulets started streaming. The teal let out a yell of frustration. Her legs brought her to the edge, hands gripping on the bars as she tried to settle her footing to the other side of the metal bars.

If this is life, she wanted it to end.

With that thought, Miku closed her eyes, one foot landed onto the ground as she sat on between. Once she was about to set her other foot, she felt wind.

_**Beeep. . . Beeep. . . Beeep. . . Beeeeep. . .**_

The wind was gentle, surrounding her, embracing her. For a moment, she thought it wasn't a wind after all. Her head whipped to the back, and visions of a particular blonde appeared a few feet away from her. Staggering her way back to the inside, she darted towards the fading figure –

Once her arms threshed for an embrace, the figure of her best friend dissipated into thin air.

"No. . . No. . . No, come back!"

_**Beeeeep. . . Beeeep. . .**_

The tealette found herself running helter-skelter. Screw the lift, the hospital's elevator was like a bitch – slow and creaky – Miku rather had the staircase instead. So, there she was – her legs sprinted with a newly-found adrenaline pumping in her chest. Inside, her heart pounded heavily with some kind of anticipation.

_**Beeep. . .**_

There they were. She spotted the blondes and the tealettes flocking together like birds; akin to the birds she saw previously. Waves of ocean's blue and green sprang as she ran madly, the tresses fluttered like the wind she had felt. And when she approached them –

_**Beep. . . Beep. . . Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. . .**_

A doctor came out just as she stepped a foot near the families, and as words were spoken, tears were spilled; Miku gaped but said nothing, as she shuffled away from the site once again.

.

.

.

The tealette sat on the hospital bench, with nobody to come at her and whisper comfort words to her. Like Len who used to pound onto her, and chattered to her with his jocular mien. A forlorn expression plastered on her face, teary marks presented on both sides of cheeks, and summer green pools stared lifelessly at the ring the blonde once gave her.

It was a gimcrack piece of ring; but what made it more precious to Miku was the words carved in the insides of the silver. The words akin to a promise, yet it was a promise that had been broken. It was a futile promise, and Miku despised that. Yet, the words sent jolts of pain in her chest –

_Always with you._

It was such a beautifully painful words.

Nevertheless, she still hated it.

Then, somewhere in her pockets, her phone buzzed with a short ringtone – indicating a message – and the tealhead assumed it was probably Rin, or her mom. She chose to ignore the text, but somewhere in the back of her mind, a male voice whispered with pure affection and calmness – _"Read it."_

Upon hearing that, the girl jumped slightly from her seat. Her hands trembled, lips quivered with a feeling mixed with shock and confusion. The girl reached out her cellphone, and she stared at the screen. . .

Before the square, electrical gadget dropped onto the white tiles. Seafoam widened, and she gaped with painful tears spilling from her cured eyes. For once, the girl screamed a sorrow tone, followed by a curse of fate.

_From : Len_

_To : Miku_

_Text : I love you._

It was too late.

.

.

.

Though.

.

.

.

At the very least, her untold feelings were returned.

_**Beep. . . Beep. . . Beeeeeeeeep.**_

* * *

_. . ._

_The night was tranquil. Two people sat on the checkered mat situated on the grass, the greensward stretched afar. Len held onto the tealette's hands, stroking her fingers as she leaned her head to his shoulders. The blonde's breathings were ragged, nervous from the sudden action, but he kept his endeavor of being composed._

_Suddenly, Miku reached out to him with a call._

"_Hey, Len?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Please. . . don't leave me alone," her voice quivered into a tight whimper._

_The blonde stretched out his arms, and hugged her. The warmth seeped into the teal, she closed her lifeless orbs, enjoying the touch._

"_Of course, I'll always be with you."_

_The response made Miku whipped her face, firm green clashed with icy blue, but both knew she couldn't see anything despite they were locking gazes._

_The girl inhaled deeply,_ _hands clutched her chest, as she was derived with a nervous feeling – "Then, next time. . . don't say 'goodbye' to me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Goodbye means we're not seeing each other again," a slight pause, "And 'see you again' literally means we'll meet each other soon, correct?"_

_If she could see, then she would have noticed the soft smile grazed the blonde's lips._

"_Yeah, promise."_

* * *

.

.

.

"See you again, Len," Miku smiled sadly, "See you again."

* * *

**THE END**

**Cookie-chan : Go on, kill me.**

**Len : -grabs chainsaw- How could you kill me?!**

**Miku : Lenny, calm down!**

**Rin : HOW COME I'M NOT IN THIS STORY?!**

**Mikuo : YEAH, ME TOOOOO!**

**Cookie-chan : I TAKE IT BACK, DO NOT KILL MEEEE! YOU *BLEEEEEEEP***

**Miku : Cookie-chan is currently unavailable. Apparently, she had been sent to Hannibal to get her intestines eaten, and you won't see her next summer. Thank you for your consideration.**

**Cookie-chan : The hell?! What kind of A/N are you making?!**

**Miku : Oh yeah, whatever. *eats donut***

**Cookie-chan : For God's sake, do not eat my donut!**

**-in the midst of a chase-**

**Len : Um, review please? If you want to revive me?**


End file.
